dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBPD: Episode 327- Sixth Star Ball Found! Jodenku's Enraged Transformation!
PART 1: SIXTH STAR BALL FOUND -the episode starts with jodenku and majinks flying around,looking for the sixth star dragon ball- Majinks: "Damn, this search is harder than I thought." Groaned Majinks. Jodenku: "Stop acting lazy!" Majinks: "Jeez..., c'mon let's concentrate on track!" Said Majinks Jodenku: "Wait...I think I know where it is! Look at West City, 938 Ginger Street, try looking around that!" After that, Jodenku went searching for the Sixth Star Dragon Ball at West City. Jodenku (to himself): ~Oh Hell Yeah...~ Jodenku mumbled as he went on NaviGator to text Majinks -20 minutes after- Majinks: "Okay i'm here, where is it?" Jodenku: "Down the street, but we got some Cell Jrs. Blocking it!" Majinks: "Oh crap.. TIME FOR ACTION!" Majinks yelled, ready for action. -jodenku and majinks start the battle with 24 Cell Jrs....and they both won the battle,leading them to the dragon ball burried in the ground- Jodenku: "Alright, now we need to find a way to get underground to get the Dragon Ball!" Majinks: "Oh...." Said Majinks, in a dissapointing way,when he got an idea. Majinks: "I KNOW! We have to get all citizens away from spot,and we have to blast the ground a couple times! Remember when you and Asonja were sparring? You blasted him multiple times and he dodged,leaving a crater below him!" Exclaimed Majinks cheerfully. Jodenku "You are one genious" -Jodenku and Majinks go up hovering, calling citizens to move away,as they start blasting. They get it eventually and fly home to Kazuto and Asonja- Jodenku: "And that's how I got the Dragon Ball!" Asonja: "Interesting.." Kazuto: "I know this is kind of off topic, but can we go eat first! I feel like sparring!" Said Kazuto, his stomach growling. Jodenku: "If only I get Ramen and Chashu Pork!" Jodenku started to get dizzy. Kazuto: "Okay okay." -As they finish, they fly to the wastelands.- Kazuto: "It won't be my fault if I get a cramp!" Nervously exclaimed Kazuto. More coming soon,under construction PART 2: JODENKU'S ENRAGED TRANSFORMATION Jodenku: C'mon Kazuto! Try harder! -kicks into ocean- Kazuto: GAH!! -comes out,heavy breathing- Jodenku: How about this, let's do one more combat clash, and then i'll go over some forms- Jodenku (thinking): (Maybe even a new form.......) Kazuto: Right. -they do as jodenku said,but jodenku wins the clash- Kazuto: Grr...I can't get you Joden, your a real metal man you know! Jodenku: Heh -grins- Jodenku: So what you see here is my Basic Form. Kazuto: Yep... -jodenku then goes super saiyan god- Jodenku: This is what you call a Super Saiyan God. -kazuto nods- Jodenku: And this.. -jodenku goes speed demon- is a speed demon.. Kazuto: Yeah,you have tons of forms...now lets go back to traini--- Jodenku: AND THIS.. Kazuto: HUH? ANOTHER ONE Jodenku: IS...TO PUSH...YOUR LIMITS...BEYOND!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Kazuto: What the hell? This transformation is going to rip the planet apart! Asonja: Holy crap! Is Jodenku transforming again? I got to stay away! -flies to home- Majinks: D...do it Joden -flies home- Brudikai: Grgh...intense.. -flies to lookout- Jodenku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -the mountain jodenku is then standing on,now crumbles and gets destroyed by wind,leaving jodenku hovering transforming- -riyaku is at school- Riyaku's Teacher: Kids! We have a half-day today As you can see there is a glowing light in the sky causing lots of stuff! Kids,besides Riyaku: YAY!!!!! Riyaku (whispering): You always were a tough guy,dad.. -flies home- -back at the wasteland- Jodenku: AHHHHH!!!!!!! -his hair starts turning pure green,same with his aura,as his eyes start to dissapear and turn all white- -krillins home- Krillin: Aw he must be bluffing! I'm stronger than him by alot! Android 18: Oh will you shut up! That's why i'm divorced with you! I'M MOVING YOU STEWART LITTLE CRAP! Krillin: WUAAA!!!!! Jodenku: AAAAAHH!!! -his body turns shiny,as smoke appears and a huge explosion takes place in his acre- Kazuto: C---crap....the smoke is in the way -smoke starts to fade- Kazuto: Here we g--------Ah..AAH...AHH!!! JODENKU!!! -there stands jodenku with green hair and aura,ripped clothes in his stance,and pure white eyes- -jodenkus voice sounds alittle deeper- Jodenku: And this..is as I call an Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan. You can only transform into it when you rage so bad your temperature is 130...as I have now..but since it's my first time in this form, I didn't need rag--- Kazuto: O....one hundred...f....friggin thirty??? Kazuto: That can kill a human in a millisecond! Jodenku: We aren't humans... Agh! Kazuto: Jodenku? -jodenku knees down,sweating,as he powers down to normal- Jodenku: I'm fine, don't worry... Phew Kazuto: You know,your very strong.. Jodenku: I noticed, let's go home and take a break.. Kazuto: Right -they land back at home- Riyaku: Dad! Cody is hungry!!! He's trying to get my food! -cody, jodenku's dog barks- Jodenku: Grgh..okay then.. -jodenku throws a treat on floor,as someone knocks on the door- Jodenku & Kazuto: Who's there? Asonja,Brudikai & Majinks: Us,we need to talk to Jodenku for a minute! Jodenku: I'm not Oprah Winfrey or something, but okay. -they come inside with a look on their face like holy-crap- Asonja: What Brudikai: Was that huge Majinks: Transformation -jodenku and kazuto imitate them- Jodenku: Let us Kazuto: Explain -the three facepalm- Jodenku: What the explosion was I kind of...got a new transformation.. Brudikai: WHAT??? NARRATOR: And that was the story of the new transformation. What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL PD!!! Category:Fan Fiction